


matter of time ( i always knew )

by hkinase



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkinase/pseuds/hkinase
Summary: donghyuck does not understand the concept of personal space which can be annoying but , he lands himself a relationship with long-term best friend , mark
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	matter of time ( i always knew )

**Author's Note:**

> hi <33 it's my first fic so pls be kind !! hehe enjoy :D

mark sighs , albeit fondly with slight adoration simmering in his eyes .

he watches as donghyuck drapes himself over mark’s lap , butt firmly planted on mark’s thigh and arm wrapped around mark’s waist . despite the summer’s breath , he can’t bring himself to shove donghyuck off his lap , even though he’s pretty sure he might die from the heat soon

" im so tired , class really drained me today " donghyuck mumbled softly , making a noise of contentment as mark softly pets his hair .

“ gross . look at them being domestic and cuddly again “ yuta snorts , before pausing and giving them a nasty side eye . “ are you sure you’re not dating? “ he questions .

mark understands . he really does . everyone who has known them for more than 30 minutes always assumed that they were dating or maybe in a “ dating but we are not an official '' kind of relationship . it doesn't really help that donghyuck only response to this embarrassing question is to smirk and attempt to plant a kiss on mark’s cheek . it also doesn’t help that mark had an awful , lovey-dovey crush on donghyuck for years now, to be precise , 6 long years , and mark blames it mostly on donghyuck’s lack of understanding on personal space , constantly squeezing himself right next to mark even though there’s plenty of space for him to sit , and mark had no choice but to suffer ( internally ) and become close acquaintances with donghyuck’s body heat .

so , it's not surprising when donghyuck merely shakes his head , laughing off the question with a “ gross why would i date him “ response .

“ wait , so why not go out with that cute boy from chem class , just reply to his message ! “ yuta demands , moving around the kitchen counter to grab donghyuck’s phone and opening his message app .

perhaps in a bit of foolishness and still drunk on his thoughts about donghyuck , mark pushes donghyuck closer to him and snatches donghyuck phone . he finds an unsaved number on donghyuck’s phone and immediately deletes the contact . donghyuck struggles in mark’s hold and lets out a gasp , “ mark what- “ he stubbornly looks at his laptop , focusing on the action movie playing , resolutely not making eye contact with both donghyuck and yuta .

yuta only smirks , before leaving the room .

donghyuck huffs , before reaching out for his phone , trying to salvage the cute guy’s number from chem class again “ how could you delete his contact , he’s cute and probably the only guy that made a move on me for like the past 5 months because everyone thinks we’re dating “ donghyuck pouts , sulking cutely .

mark only tightens his hold on donghyuck , and snuggles his face on donghyuck’s neck . “ lets date , don’t go out with him , okay ? " donghyuck’s face turns a pretty shade of pink , “ what- why would i go out with you ? ”he splutters , voice cracking at the end .

mark only smiles fondly at the ethereal fairy sitting on his lap , freckles and moles dotting his face and tan skin glimmering against the waning sun . donghyuck turns really red this time , arm weakly punching mark’s chest , “ no … of course i want to , do you know how long i have been pining on you “ , he pouts and mark resists the urge to kiss the pout off his face . he shakes his head , hand gently brushing donghyuck’s bangs off his face before planting a soft kiss on his eyelid . “ no , but you can tell me later okay ? sleep baby , i know how tired you are .

“ donghyuck blushes ( again ) at the pet name and wonders how long mark has been calling him baby in his head . he quickly brushes off that thought , not wanting to make himself more flustered than he already is . he hums in response , before cuddling mark in his hold and dozing off contently , remnants of the sounds from the action movie playing in the background .

“ i always knew, baby . since that stupid letter you’ve sent , thinking i wouldnt be able to recognise your handwriting “ mark smiles to himself , memories of highschool playing in hsi mind . he feels warmth slowly sneaking up his body , filling his heart and before he knows , he plaguing his brain and the only thing he can think of is his donghyuck , his proclaimed soulmate , his moles and his endearing traits .

he knew , he never stood a chance , not when someone as perfect as donghyuck exists , he was going to fall in love with him, it was just a matter of time .

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <33


End file.
